Masochist
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Manami-san, apakah kau seorang masochist?"/Karmanami-AsaNami/Ending Gantung/RnR?


Sum: "Manami-san, apakah kau seorang masochist?"/Karmanami-AsaNami/Ending Gantung

.

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

Warning:Alur kecepetan, OOC Possible, Typo, Geje

.

.

7 Tahun adalah waktu yang lama setelah Koro-sensei berhasil dibunuh, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, tentang Nagisa dan Kayano yang sudah menikah hingga soal Ritsu yang menjadi bintang superstar di Dimensi 2D, dan selama 7 tahun itu pula Manami harus menahan rasa sakitnya.

Namun hari itu tiba, pria yang selalu dicintainya melamarnya, dan tentu saja ia terima.

Kisah cinta manis itu akan berlangsung hingga nanti saat ia tua—

BRAAAKKK!

—Namun itu hanya pemikirannya.

Pukul 02.00 malam, Akabane Karma baru saja pulang, seharusnya pukul 10:00 tadi ia sudah kembali, Manami yang menanti kedatangannya langsungg menghambur kepelukannya "Kau darimana saja? Aku khawatir—," Karma mendorong Manami jauh.

"Kangen-kangenannya nanti saja, aku capek, mau tidur," kata Karma, kemudian naik ke lantai atas.

Hari itu, Manami pikir Karma hanya pulang malam karena pekerjaan, namun pada hari itu juga Manami sadar...

 _Bahwa Cinta itu Tak selamanya manis_

.

.

"Manami-san! Selamat Siang!" seorang laki-laki bersurai biru menyapanya "Ah, Selamat Siang, Nagisa-kun," kata Manami menyapanya balik, di gendongannya ada bayi berambut biru dengan mata keemasan "Jalan-jalan dengan Akane lagi ya?" tanya Manami sambil mengelus pipi bayi itu "Iya, Akari ada pengambilan gambar pagi jadi kami kesana menjemputnya, iya 'kan?" tanya Nagisa sambil menatap putrinya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Karma-kun kemana? Kok, kalian tidak jalan bersama? Padahal hari ini 'kan libur?" tanya Nagisa "Karma-kun bilang mau bertemu klien..,"

"Oh Nagisa! Manami-chan!" suara hangar dari seorang Sugino Yukiko menyapa mereka, disebelahnya ada Sugino Tomohito dan Sugino Mayumi "Lho? Kok, Manami-san disini?" tanya Tomohito "Eh, iya, aku lagi cari udara segar," kata Manami "Bukan itunya, tadi aku lihat Karma bareng Nakamura-san di cafe, aku kira lagi jalan-jalan sama Manami-san," kata Tomohito.

"Eh? Urusan pekerjaan kali," sangkal Nagisa.

"Ah, urusan pekerjaan kok, sambi ketawa ketiwi, kagak bawa tas pula," ujar Tomohito lagi "Ah.. kau mungkin salah lihat?" tanya Yukiko "Enggak, aku cukup yakin itu Karma, style rambutnya beda sih, mencolok,"

"Ya-Yakin tuh?" tanya Nagisa.

"Ooh! Minnatachi disini! Lho? Manami-chan? Kukira kau bersama Karma di cafe?" tanya Akari yang baru saja datang "Kenapa kamu pulang duluan? Kami mau jemput," protes Nagisa "Maaf~ Kalian lama sih, nah.. eh, Manami-chan? Kau kenapa?"

Manami menggeleng "Enggak kok, enggak apa-apa,"

.

.

"Karma-kun, kata Tomohito-kun dan Akari-chan siang ini kamu berjalan-jalan di cafe sama Nakamura-san, benar?" tanya Manami saat mereka nonton film "Hah? Iya, aku bareng Rio, ada apa?" tanya Karma "Kenapa kau menolak jalan-jalan bersamaku? Kau bilang hari ini ada urusan pekerjaan?" tanya Manami "Beres ketemu klien aku ketemu Rio ya sudah, sekalian saja aku jalan bareng," kata Karma sambil menopang dagunya.

Karma memindahkan saluran televisinya "Toh, wanita sepertimu untuk apa jalan bersamaku?"

Manami menatap Karma tidak percaya.

Maksudnya apa?

.

.

Laboratorium tempat Manami bekerja hari ini sedang ramai, Manami terpaksa pulang malam karena pekerjaannya itu, ia menghela nafas lelah "Manami, kerja yang bagus tadi," kata Takebayashi "Ah, iya, terimakasih," kata Manami "Omong-omong tadi aku bertemu Terasaka," kata Takebayashi lagi "Ohh bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia Baik, aku juga bertemu Itona, dia akan membantu kita soal projek planetarium,"

"Itu Bagus,"

"Ciee yang udah jadi Ilmuwan, sombong nih!" kata seseorang dari belakang "Touka! Masayoshi!" sapa Manami "Waah aku kangen banget sama kalian lho!" kata Touka kemudian memeluk Manami "Sekarang kerja satu kantor sama Irina-sensei ya? Gimana kabarnya?" tanya Manami "Baik kok, punya anak juga sama Karasuma-sensei, kadang-kadang dibawa ke kantor," kata Touka.

Setelah bertegur sapa sejenak, Itona datang "Takebayashi, ini medan magnet yang kau minta," ujarnya, setelah berterima kasih Takebayashi pamit kembali mengerjakan projeknya "Ah, Manami, kau ini istrinya Karma 'kan?" tanya Itona "Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Manami "Lho? Iya kamu istrinya Karma? Kupikir mbak-mbak yang pake make up ketebelan ama rambut pink tadi," kata Masayoshi.

"E-Ehh, mbak yang mana?" tanya Manami "Itu, yang tadi pulang sama Karma pakai mobilnya," kata Itona.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Manami tidak percaya, dan tidak mau percaya.

Setelah medengar perkataan Itona tadi, ia segera pulang kerumahnya, benar, mobil Karma sudah terparkir disitu, setelah membuka pintu rumahnya ia segera berlari ke kamar tidurnya di ruang atas.

Terkunci.

Suara desahan bisa terdengar dari luar sana, keras.

" _Lalu..hh.. bagaimana dengan istrimu?"_

 _"_ _Peduli amat, cepat lakukan saja,"_

Manami tertunduk lemas di depan pintunya, ada apa dengan rumah tangganya ini? Mengapa Karma mau menikahinya kalau seperti ini jadinya?

 _"_ _Wah.. ngh.. kau jahaat nih, lalu buat apa..hh... menikahinya?"_

 _"_ _Jangan salah sangka, aku cuman kasian padanya kok, dan lagi, setidaknya prestasinya cukup bagus lumayan dipakai buat bisnis,"_

 _"_ _Duhh kejam nih.. Ah!"_

 _"_ _Diam,"_

Malam itu Manami tidak pulang ke rumah, ia pergi ke rumah Kurahashi, begitu ia sampai ternyata ada Yukiko, Akari, Nagisa, Tomohito, Hiroto, Hinata, Yuuma dan Megu, mereka kaget dengan kedatangan Manami yang tiba-tiba, melihat kondisi Manami yang tidak kelihatan baik, mereka segera mengistirahatkannya.

Malam itu mereka hanya punya satu pertanyaan,

"Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

Manami pulang esok harinya agak sore, setelah sahabat-sahabatnya memastikan dia sudah cukup mental maupun fisik barulah mereka memperbolehkan Akari dan Kayano mengantarkan mereka ke rumahnya lagi, rumahnya kosong, sepertinya Karma sedang pergi.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saja kami, jangan memaksakan diri," kata Akari, Manami mengangguk "Terima Kasih," katanya.

Setelah ia masuk, mandi dan berganti pakaian ia segera membereskan kamarnya dan tertidur lelap "Karma..,"

Namun ia tidak bisa tidur lama, suara pintu yang dikunci menyadarkannya dari alam mimpi, ia terbangun "Karma-kun..," ujarnya pelan "Darimana saja hah?" tanya Karma "A-Aku semalam ketiduran di rumah Kurahashi-san, kami habis reuni," kata Manami "Sama siapa saja?" tanya Karma "Yuuma-kun, Megu-chan, Akari-chan, Nagisa-kun, Tomohito-kun, Yukiko-chan.. Hiroto-kun dan Hinata-chan," kata Manami takut-takut "Oh,"

"Oh ya, untuk sementara kau pindah kamar ya, ini jadi kamar tamu,"

"Siapa yang mau datang?" tanya Manami.

"Pacarku,"

.

.

.

Hingga 3 bulan kedepan, Manami selalu tidur sendiri, tidak ada Karma disampingnya.

Malam itu, Gakushuu datang, perusahaan Gakushuu dan perusahaan Karma akan membuat suatu projek bersama, namun yang dicari tidak ada, malah ketemu dengan istrinya "Oh, selamat malam Manami-san," sapa Gakushuu, Manami mengangguk lemas.

"Malam, Asano-kun, tunggu sebentar di dalam, Karma-kun akan pulang sebentar lagi,"kata Manami kemudian menaruh teh dihadapan Gakushuu "Ano.. seharusnya, Karma ada di rumah malam ini, ia bilang begitu," kata Gakushuu "Dia mengantar..,"

"...Pacarnya dulu,"

Gakushuu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mencerna perkataan Manami "...Pacarnya? Tunggu, kalian sudah menikah bukan?" tanya Gakushuu "Iya," jawab Manami "Lalu-,"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas,"

Gakushuu mengangguk "Berapa lama?" tanya Gakushuu "...Setengah tahun," Gakushuu tersedak, sebelum mengelap mulutnya dan menatap lurus wanita di depannya "Manami-san, apakah kau seorang masochist?" tanya Gakushuu, Manami tersenyum pahit "Kupikir begitu,"

Laki-laki berambut pirang stroberi itu memutuskan diam, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya "Sayang sekali ya, membuang wanita sepertimu," kata Gakushuu "Ah, tidak juga kok," kata Manami, berikutnya, dua orang itu mengobrol akrab, Manami baru tau kalau Gakushuu membuka lagi sesi les tambahan di gedung lama Kunugigaoka, dan Gakushuu ternyata berharap dulu setidaknya sekali pernah diajari oleh Koro-sensei.

"Kalau tau begitu sih, aku lebih baik pindah ke kelas E..," katanya lagi sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Jangan begitu, apa nanti kata orang kalau anak kepala sekolah masuk ke kelas E? Aku juga tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang ayahmu lakukan jika masuk ke kelas itu..," kata Manami "Sudah berlalu sih.., ya tapi setidaknya begitu,"

Gakushuu menatap Manami sejenak "Hey," ucapnya "Apa kau pikir Karma tidak akan marah?" tanya Gakushuu, Manami memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Gakushuu mendekat kearah Manami "Tunggu, Asano-kun?" tanya Manami, Gakushuu menyentuh kedua pipi Manami mendekatkan wajahnya—

—hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Manami melebarkan matanya, berusaha mendorong Gakushuu namun usahanya itu nihil, malah dia yang didorong Gakushuu ke sofa, terjebak, benar-benar tak ada jalan keluar, mencengkram kemeja pemuda itu, masih mencoba memberikan perlawanan, namun memang sia-sia, ciuman Gakushuu itu seolah memabukkan—seolah membuatnya kehilangan semua hasrat untuk melawan, membuatnya lemas, terhipnotis untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Cklek!

"Manami?"

Suara seorang Akabane Karma terdengar, cepat-cepat keduanya menoleh, menatap Karma yang raut mukanya dipenuhi kemarahan, tangannya mengepal erat "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan?" tanya Karma "Tunggu Karma—aku bisa jelaskan!" serunya, Gakushuu tersenyum licik kemudian memeluk Manami "Hei, katakanlah, tak apa sekali-kali istrimu berbuat begini, kau juga tidak peduli dengannya 'kan?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma menggertakan giginya "Cukup, Manami, masuk ke kamar, Gakushuu, kita bahas perusahaannya besok," kata Karma, Gakushuu hanya mengangguk sesaat, kemudian melangkah keluar "Kapan-kapan dilanjut ya," kata Gakushuu sebelum menutup pintunya.

Manami yang kaget hanya bisa terduduk di sofa sesaat—

"Jadi? Kau mau jelaskan apa?"

—Sebelum Karma menyadarkannya

"I-Itu! A-Aku tidak tau Asano-kun tiba-tiba menyerangku aku tidak—,"

"Kau bisa melawan 'kan?" tanya Karma "A-Aku sudah mencobanya tapi aku—,"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Karma "Saking sukanya kau dengan ciuma Gakushuu jadi kau membiarkannya? Perempuan macam apa kau? Rendahan? Aku tidak tau kau begitu," kata Karma "A-Aku tidak—!"

"Sini," Karma menarik kasar lengan Manami, mendorongnya ke tembok, kemudian menciumnya "T-Tunggu Karma—,"

Beberapa lama, Karma membawanya ke kamar.

Malam itu Karma melupakkan dunia, malam itu mereka melupakan apa yang terjadi malam itu...

Karma menjadikkan Manami miliknya.

xXxXx

Esoknya ketika Manami terbangun, Karma tertidur di sebelahnya.

Ia berharap semua paginya akan seperti itu, namun ternyata hanya ilusi belaka, Manami tau itu.

Ketika Karma membuka mata, Manami tidak ada di kasur, mencoba mencari keberadaan perempuan itu, dan menemukannya di dapur "Selamat Pagi," sapa Manami tanpa menoleh, Karma hanya terdiam sesaat "Kau tau aku sudah memikirkannya..," kata Karma.

"Apa?"

"Cerai," jawab Karma enteng, hati Manami mencelos mendengar ucapan suaminya itu "Semalam hanya untuk kenangan, jangan beranggapan lebih," kata Karma lagi, hati Manami semakin sakit mendengar perkataannya, mencoba menahan air matanya, tersenyum "Baiklah,"

 _Tetapi Karena ia Mencintai Karma ia melakukannya._

 _Karena Manami yang Manami inginkan adalah Karma bahagia_

 _Meski itu tanpa dirinya, meski itu harus menghapus keberadaannya._

 _Tidak peduli apapun, biarlah Manami dikatai seorang masochist_

 _Semua karena Manami mencintai Karma setulus hatinya._

_OWARI (?)_

 **Sesi Bacot Author**

 **Boleh dibilang I'll Always Love You versi Karmanami.**

 **Gatau mo sequel apa nggak :v**

 **Gudbay**

 **SFC Out**


End file.
